Bakugan Gundalian Invaders: ABYSS
by KnyferPC
Summary: This is season 3 out of 5. There's no Bakutech incoming, don't worry. After this season is Mechtanium Surge and Gaian Assault. Now, incase you're wondering why all my fanfic stories are "In Progress" I will be putting a backstory for the new OC's. New OC's include Nefare's squad and their Bakugan. New AU's include some of Leonidas's new evolutions.
1. Interspace Rematch

Kyle as Narrator: It's been a while since we defeated the Vexos. Me and Leo paid our respects to both Vladitor and Dragonidas who were taken out either in an attempt to save us or simply because they were captured and we had no choice but to put them down. Other than that, Bakugan Interspace has just been fully released, Marucho set up servers across the world with Brice and Ferdinand being security managers to make sure no bad person gets in Bakugan Interspace. Now, Excalibur and Dracoid did evolve, but since Brice was done with brawling for good, he gave Dracoid to Marduk, Pritchard was also back at brawling as number 7 on the leaderboards so far, Marduk and I were just ahead of him, but I decided to have one last rematch with the number one brawler here, Dan K.

 _Leonidas: What's got them triggered lately?_

 _Drago: Dan calling Kyle a fanboy, saying that he's better, you probably know what would happen next._

 _Leonidas: At least Kyle wouldn't brag about winning like Dan would. I expected this to happen, anyways, be ready Drago._

 _Drago: You too Leo._

 _Kyle: You know, since I'm supposed to be your big fanboy, why not have a brawl tomorrow at Bakugan Interspace, unless you are afraid of losing that spot._

 _Dan: Oh-h-ho, it's on._

Narrator: Bakugan Interspace, present day(In story, not IRL).

Marduk: It's still beyond me why Brice didn't want to brawl.

Pritchard: Probably because he's tired of it, usually, the more popular would get the brunt.

Narrator: Kyle enters Interspace and caught up with Marduk and Pritchard.

Pritchard: So you seem to keep your word.

Kyle: You think I'm a fanboy of Dan?

Pritchard: No, I don't. I'm talking about the fight with Dan.

Kyle: Oh.

Narrator: They managed to find Dan and Marucho with two other people.

Marduk: Who is that guy?

Pritchard: Haven't seen him before.

Narrator: They walked up to Dan and Marucho wondering what was going on.

Marduk: You didn't tell us we had a new member on the team.

Narrator: Pritchard lightly elbowed Marduk.

Kyle: Hey, name's Kyle.

Jake: Sup Kyle, I heard you are fighting Dan the Man, is that right?

Pritchard: Hey, name's Pritchard, I heard you talked with the Brawlers, am I right.

Ren: Yes.

Pritchard: You sound a bit familiar.

Ren: You probably got me mixed with someone else.

Pritchard: Right sorry.

Ren: It's alright.

Narrator: Meanwhile at Gundalia.

Nefare: We might need to keep a close eye on this one, that was too close to call.

Barodus: Who's that?

Nefare: Pritchard, otherwise what we have known as the Jackal. I suggest we find a way to seperate Ren from Pritchard, otherwise , this whole operation is a bust.

Barodus: Hmm.

Nefare: Oh, you are not going to do what I think you're gonna do.

Barodus: I'll recommend you keep Shadernoid here, try looking for other oppurtunities. Pritchard is a computer genius, and you seem to be good at this stuff too.

Nefare: Are you suggesting I get closer to him?

Barodus: Yes.

Narrator: Meanwhile at Bakugan Interspace.

Brice on announcer: Kyle and Dan, please report to arena 68 for your brawling session, Kyle and Dan, please report to arena 68, thank you.

Kyle: You ready?

Dan: You know I am!

Narrator: At arena 68.

Announcer: The battle will be Kyle vs Dan, MAXUS is banned from this battle. This is a one round brawl, the coin flipped in Dan's favor. The field is open.

Jake: Why would Kyle use Maxus.

Pritchard: Maxus is still compatable with Leo, besides, Leo hasn't evolved since destroying the BT system.

Dan: Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Helix Dragonoid Stand!

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl! Darkfire Leonidas stand!

Helix Dragonoid's power level at 900 Gs.

Darkfire Leonidas's power level at 900 Gs.

Marucho: Wow, seems like Dan has the advantage.

Pritchard: Trust me, this battle will go either way.

Dan: Ability activate! Galactic Dragon!(+500)

Kyle: Ability activate! Alpha Eraser!(+500)

Dan: Fusion ability activate! Dragon Impulse!(500 to Drago, 500 from Leonidas)

Helix Dragonoid's power level at 1900 Gs.

Darkfire Leonidas's power level at 900 Gs.

Narrator: Leonidas nearly dodges the attack, but got grinded on the arm.

Kyle: You alright?

Leonidas: Yes, I am, let's finish this.

Kyle: Ability activate! Darkfire Blast!

Helix Dragonoid's power level at 1400 Gs.

Darkfire Leonidas's power level at 1400 Gs.

Dan: Gate card open!

Kyle: Ability activate! Omega Breach!

Narrator: Leonidas Destroyed the gate card.

Kyle's Gaunlet: Readying Jet sabre.

Dan's gaunlet: Readying Jetkor.

Kyle and Dan: Battle gear, boost!

Leonidas's power level at 1500 Gs.

Dragonoid's power level at 1500 Gs.

Dan: Ability activate! Jetkor Delta!

Dragonoid's power level at 2100 Gs.

Dan: Welp that's that!

Kyle: Ability activate! Jet Sabre rush!

Leonidas's Power Level at 2000 Gs

Dragonoid's Power Level at 1600 Gs

Narrator: Leonidas got out of Jetkor's green trap.

Dan: What!

Drago: How!

Narrator: Leonidas striked Drago from behind, putting Drago in his ball form.

Gaunlet: Winner Kyle.

Dan: Good game.

Kyle: Good game.

Narrator: The Brawlers headed to do their thing, the next day, they went to Marucho's office to talk about something.

Pritchard: Why am I not surprised?

Dan: What did you say!

Jake: Alien?!

Ren: I'm sorry I have to scream the news at you, I understand that you are mad, but now, we have more pressing issues.

Shun: We're listening, so let's have it.

Ren: I come from a planet in the distant called Gundalia. Much like you humans on earth, we existed peacefully with our Bakugan, but one day, a hostile faction called the Nethians used their Bakugan to invade us. I'm sure Dan's vision isn't Bakugan coming from my world.

Narrator: Ren explained everything else, Pritchard was even more ticked off with every word Ren said after Gundalia, he did keep his mouth shut for a little while. The others kept talking about the subject, then Pritchard replied.

Pritchard: So, are you saying, me, Brice, and Ferdinand are bad people?

Ren: The Vexos used you like the Nethians were about to use some brawlers here, keep that in mind.

Pritchard: You know, it's not the Nethians I'm worried about here, it's one of your guys, so tell you what, I'm out of this deal!

Marucho: Pritchard! Wait!

Narrator: Pritchard went out of the room.

Ren: I understand why he left.

Kyle: It's about Nefare, isn't it?

Ren: Well, Nefare, like Pritchard said, was an espionage operator, so of course Nefare isn't one of us.

Narrator: Somewhere in Bakugan interspace, after Fabia had her battle.

Pritchard: Hey.

Fabia: Who are you?

Pritchard: I'm Pritchard, the number 9 here.

Fabia: Your name sounds familiar, you are that Jackal guy aren't you.

Pritchard: Let's discuss this somewhere in a secluded area.

Narrator: Pritchard and Fabia went to the area that is always empty.

Fabia: So what is it that you want?

Pritchard: A favor.

Fabia: Anything.

Pritchard: I need to join your alliance, Ren is going to be a problem with us.

Fabia: Have you convinced any of the other Brawlers?

Pritchard: No, not even Kyle.

Fabia: He's the one with Leonidas I'm guessing?

Pritchard: Yes, I wish he could be on our side though.

Fabia: I heard Shadernoid is worse than Dharak, am I correct?

Pritchard: Yes, but not at this stage.

Fabia: So what is it in for me?

Pritchard: I'll do whatever I can to capture Leonidas, that way, we can turn the tide against the Gundalians.

Fabia: How are you going to capture Leonidas with the new rules implemented?

Narrator: Pritchard shows his ability card, which seems to have a dark color tone.

Pritchard: This is a Mod Card right here, I'll drop it behind me, allowing me to capture Leonidas if I go 500 Gs or over.

Narrator: Meanwhile in Gundalia.

Barodus: Change of plans Nefare.

Nefare: What is it?

Barodus: I'll contact Ren in a good time about this, but you will join the Brawlers under an alias. Pritchard has quit from the Brawlers and joined the Nethians, giving us a better chance at beating the Nethians without getting compromised. Will you go there?

Nefare: Yes Emporer.

Narrator: Later in Bakugan Interspace.

Kyle: Have you found Pritchard yet?

Shun: No, not yet.

Narrator: Marduk rushes to Kyle.

Kyle: What's going on Marduk.

Marduk: I got good news and bad news.

Shun: Speak up.

Marduk: Good news is, I found him at the park, the bad news, he brawled against me and captured Dracoid.

Kyle and Shun: What!

Shun: Why would he turn on us like that?

Marduk: I don't know, it must be about what Ren was talking about.

Shun: How would it be Pritchard first?

Kyle: He did ditch the Vexos before, they did have a member by the name of "Nefare" after all.

Narrator: At Marucho's office the next day.

Marucho: I heard you wanna join us Jason.

Jason: Yes. By the way, I'm terribly sorry about your losses, especially with one of your brawlers, Pritchard.

Marucho: Yeah, he joined the Nethians out of turn, but why are you here?

Jason: The same reason Ren is here.

Narrator: After the conversation Jason went on a little walk.

Jason(Contacting Ren): I need to ask you something.

Ren: Anything.

Jason: I need you to tag team with Kyle if he were to ever face Pritchard, but please, don't let them capture Leonidas. We don't need Nethians to have control over a Bakugan that defeated Dragonoid, and nearly defeated Shadernoid.

Ren: Don't worry, your Bakugan will be safe.

End: Chapter 1.


	2. A New Brawler

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I'd like to hang out with my family on certain days, some of you might not have Thanksgiving as it's an American holiday, but I do celebrate it because of the food. Come on, a lot of people celebrate it because of the yams, or the meat, or mashed potatoes, or the drinks, or the pie, or the cranberry sause, or even the fact that every food is tasty there. Don't worry, if that's the reason some of you Americans celebrate it, the people in this country 240 years ago would agree with you.

Narrator: In Bakugan Interspace. Someone who looked similar to Pritchard with the rougher skin, Hazel eyes, and the Brown hair, except a year younger, was checking out Bakugan Interspace for the first time. He is a player with a Subterra Bakugan who has the same base G-power as some of the Brawlers and also talks. He was dominating the Leaderboards while the Brawlers were away at Vestal for the second time, then as soon as the Brawlers came back, he dropped as he did come to Bakugan Interspace a little late.

Zachery: So this is what brother has been helping with?

Archonoid: Seems like a lot of fufu here and there.

Zachery: That's because it's virtual reality, not real.

Archonoid: Am I wearing VR Goggles too?

Zachery: Oh haha, very funny.

Brice(On announcement): Keep in mind, you aren't using VR goggles, if you want to get out of Bakugan Interspace, go through the exit for now, we will soon add an option to get out of Bakugan Interspace as soon as we build enough teleporters, but for now, if you feel you need a way out, we are giving you an option to use a waypoint. Why did Marucho use this method, well, we don't want people to go through a "neurological bleeding effect", as you Ubisoft fan boys would call it, which is an effect where prolonged exposure from outside the real world via Neurological Virtual Reality would cause hallucinations.

Zachery: Too much information cousin.

Archonoid: I agree.

?: Hey kid, what are you doing here?

Zachery: Well, isn't it the infamous Gundalian agent, Sid Arkale.

Sid Arkale: So, you are one of those Brawlers.

Zachery: Trust me, all the brawlers are on the highest ranks.

Sid Arkale: You wouldn't mind brawling kid WOULD YOU!

Zachery: How about now, in the closest arena.

Sid Arkale: You don't scare easy, do you?

Narrator: Zachery puts Sid Arkale in an armlock position.

Sid Arkale: What the-

Zachery: What do you think?

Narrator: Zachery lets go of his arm.

Zachery: Lets go, we'll see who's better at brawling.

Narrator: Zachary and Sid went to the nearest open arena where Kyle and Ren happened to be talking at.

Kyle: So do you think Nefare might be a Nethian?

Ren: Possibly. Pritchard is definitly not Nethian, nor Earthling.

Kyle: What? That can't be right.

Ren: He's from a planet very similar to Earth, he decided to go on a tourist trip from Gaia to here, just because he feels like traveling out of cities.

Kyle: Really?

Ren: Gaia is a city planet known to be a home of people known as the Mercs. Theoretically, they aren't aliens, they are actually people from your planet. Someone at least 30 years ago was abducted by Vestals which were actually curious of their talent. This person did help the Vestals out a lot, but since the Vexos came in, the guy asked for a way to go to a planet he discovered. He was granted that oppurtunity in exchange for the past things he did. The planet soon became a machine world after he used a method of "Democracy." It's one of the worst types of governments, but it is effective in the long run.

Kyle: Did he rule the planet though?

Ren: What does democracy mean to you. Of course not, he had 12 years. And elections every 3 years. Gaia technically is a republic using a similar system to the U.S. However, they are neutral so far.

Kyle: Why neutral and not ally?

Ren: Are you kidding me, the world here has a strange mentality with aliens.

Kyle: I wouldn't call it strange, you guys did get attacked by the Nethians after all.

Ren: Yeah, i suppose this is true.

Kyle(Noticing the two people entering): Hold on, is that Sid?

Ren: Yes, it seems like he's battling Pritchard.

Kyle: Isn't Pritchard a bit taller by at least 6 inches and a user of Pyrus Bakugan?

Ren: You do have a point, this one is using a Subterra Bakugan.

Announcer: The battle will be between Sid Arkale and Zachery Tavirez, the field is open!

Sid: Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Rubenoid stand!

Zachary: Bakugan Brawl! Neo Archonoid stand!

 **Both Bakugan Power Levels at 900 Gs**

Narrator: Archonoid looked like a mix between Dragonoid and Hydranoid where he had the body features like Dragonoid currently has, but he also has the torso grinder and 3 heads like Alpha Hydranoid has.

Sid: Ability activate! Joule Deeper!(+400)

Zachary: Ability activate! Tri Blaster!(+400)

Sid: Double ability activate! Crimson Defense(Nullifier), plus Scarlet Plate!(300 from opponent)

Zachary: Ability Activate! Mirror blast!(Nullifier) plus fusion ability activate! Glass enchancer!(+600)

Narrator: Rubanoid got hit, the Bakugan wasn't taken however.

Gaunlet: Sid's life force zero.

Sid: You got lucky kid, but say, wouldn't you like to join us?

Kyle: If you join him, you'll have Leo to go through!

Sid: Well, I guess I'm off then.

Narrator: Sid left the room.

Zachary: You are one of the Brawlers I'm guessing.

Kyle: Yes, you're Zachary, am I correct?

Zachery: Yes. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to interrupt you there.

Ren: No, I was actually entertained. He was a problem with us, like Pritchard is now.

Zachery: Excuse me?! What are you talking about?!

Kyle: What's with the attitude now?

Zachery: Pritchard's my brother. I doubt he would do such a thing.

Ren: Your brother isn't a bad person, he's just misguided.

Zachery: I guess that's a good reason, he joined the Vexos and turned on them later on because he made a mistake.

Kyle: Say, would you like to join the Brawlers?

Zachery: I guess.

Kyle: Close enough.

Narrator: The Brawlers went to the meeting about the new members.

Brice: Zach?

Dan: You know him?

Brice: Yes, he's Pritchard's brother, but really, I wonder about the other guy.

Jason: What about me?

Kyle: Why does something tell me something bad is gonna happen?

Brice: Kyle, not what I meant.

Marucho: He's brawled against some of the Nethians as well, he's pretty good, besides, he's doesn't have any bakugan by the name of "Shadernoid" if that's what you are wondering.

Shun: Yeah, Ventus Nitroflare. Looks kinda like Leonidas.

Archonoid: Excuse me? Nitroflare?

Nitroflare: I'm not what you think I am, don't worry.

Ren: Here's the thing, Pritchard has a plan to capture Leonidas. We must make sure that doesnt happen, luckily for us, we have a few brawlers here that could help. Infact, he inserted a modification into the interspace where he would be able to capture bakugan, but his bakugan needs to be 500 Gs or higher above the opponent's Bakugan.

Jason: That's interesting.

Brice: Jason, you are from here, am I right?

Jason: Yes.

Dan: Welcome aboard Zach and Jason.

Narrator: Later on, at a secluded area.

Jason: Ren, I'm tired of waiting, when can I get my shot at Pritchard.

Ren: Are you saying you wanna brawl him Nefare?

Jason: No, that wouldn't work out as much, I was thinking of a different method.

Ren: Then you wait for me to shut down Bakugan Interspace where we are all exposed. that's where you have the most oppurtunity to take him out.

Jason: Then it's settled. Ren, you got one week.

Ren: Okay.

End: Chapter 2.

Begin: Nefare's revenge.


	3. Severed Relations

Author's note: I was thinking about the storyline for season 5, which will determine season 3 and 4. Here's a spoiler, Season 5 is not Bakutech, it will have "some" relations to planet Gaia. Also, another spoiler, Gaia isn't going to remain neutral, but that will be determined in season 4, we are only in season 3 so...

Narrator: At the Tavirez residence.

Fabia: I have a feeling this isn't about Nefare, this is about someone else.

Pritchard: It's Ferdinand, the one who helped Vestal, his ship was taken down by the Gundalians, specifically Nefare, the last thing I heard from his mic was a bullet. I thought he came back as Kenway, but it was decoy from another timeline, it wasn't even him.

Fabia: I would've cried in the position you're in right now.

Pritchard: Heh, the past is the past, the present is now. Right now, we got a situation with a so-called "Jason."

Fabia: That's Nefare!

Pritchard: Crap, we got to get to Bakugan Interspace.

Fabia: Don't give yourself away though, you have a brother there.

Pritchard: Zachary.

Fabia: Yes. The Gundalians known your ship as the "Jackal" I don't know about your identity.

Pritchard: You sure that's what they said.

Fabia: Yes.

Pritchard: Lets see how good they are at memory games.

Narrator: Pritchard puts on his black beanie, Sunglasses, and overcoat, which seemed like his Vexos uniform but with a black color rather than red. He then uses an ability to chance Excalibur's appearance.

Pritchard: Excalibur, if you're gonna talk, don't give yourself away.

Excalibur: Alright.

Narrator: Later on in Bakugan Interspace.

Brice: Who is that she's talking to.

Ren(Looking at security footage): Have you drank decaf Brice?

Narrator: The footage was looped.

Brice: No, I could've sworn Pritchard and Fabia were there. You saw it Jason, you were just behind me watching.

Jason: Nope not at all.

Brice: Okay. Marucho! Do you know where I can find the nearest coffee shop!

Marucho: At the area across the street from Bakugan Interspace.

Brice: Alright, I'm getting there then.

Narrator: Soon, just outside the Bakugan Interspace Building where Brice was hanging out at the place where he usually hangs out.

Ren: Hey Brice.

Brice: Sup man.

Ren: I have a question for you?

Brice: Anything.

Ren: Are you actually from Gaia.

Brice: No, but I did help out with a few things there.

Ren: Really?

Brice: Yes.

Narrator: Brice took a sip of his coffee again.

Brice: Ugh I asked for 2 splendas, I didn't get any.

Ren: You want a packet with that?

Brice: Thank you Ren, you are such a nice guy for a Gundalian.

Narrator: Brice took a sip of the coffee again with the sweetner in it, but something wasn't right about it.

Brice(Feeling a bit dizzy): What the... you b-

Narrator: Brice was knocked out and out of Ren's way.

Ren(Contacting Gundalia): Warp him over, we can have him use Nitroflare when we are done.

Narrator: Brice was warped to Gundalia to be brainwashed. Meanwhile, at Bakugan Interspace, Zachary and Kyle were done evesdropping on Pritchard and Fabia.

Zachary: Who are you!

Pritchard: Excuse me, we were having a conversation here.

Kyle: You know you aren't supposed to be here!

Zachary: Yeah

Pritchard: So why not have a battle then?

Narrator: At Bakugan Interspace Command Center, where everyone except Marduk, Ren, and Jason are away, and where Kyle and Zachery were fighting Pritchard and Fabia.

Ren: Seems like we don't have to worry about it.

Jason: Not at all.

Marduk: Is that Pritchard?

Ren: That's none of your concern.

Marduk: I'm part of the Brawlers here, it is my concern!

Jason(Injecting a sleep vaccine into Marduk's back): Not anymore.

Marduk: What the...

Narrator: Marduk was knocked out.

Jason: Barodius, warp Marduk there, we can use him too.

Narrator: Marduk was also warped to Gundalia to be brainwashed.

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl! Leo stand!

Zachary: Bakugan Brawl! Archonoid stand!

Pritchard: Bakugan Brawl! Xcal stand!

Fabia: Bakugan Brawl Aranaut stand!

Gaunlet: All Bakugan's power levels at 900 Gs.

Narrator: At the Command Center.

Ren: You know the coffee I gave Pritchard a few days ago.

Jason: Yes, what is it?

Ren: It seemed to work all the same with Brice.

Jason: I feel you are missing a detail, I'm guessing you brainwashed Pritchard too, I really underestimated you.

Ren: Do you want me to dispose of Pritchard later on.

Jason: No, I think we should keep him. I definitely want to take advantage of this, especially when two of the Brawlers already know.

Kyle: Fabia, you don't need to brawl here! Ren and Nefare are using you!

Fabia: Are you implying Pritchard is Nefare!

Kyle: I'm saying he's a puppet and a buffer!

Pritchard: You have no idea Kyle! Ability activate! Plasmic Destroyer!(+400)

Kyle: Ability activate! Omega Eraser!(+400)

Narrator: Leonidas and Xcal fired their shots.

Kyle: Why do you name your Bakugan Xcal? You two agreed to not give eachother nicknames, and you didn't for the past 4 months? Why now?

Pritchard: Heh, he seemed to like it. Ability activate! Aquos X!

Narrator: Excalibur changed into an Aquos attribute.

Fabia: What the- Pritchard, this isn't you!

Zachary: Ability activate! Dusk Flare!(+600)

Pritchard: Ability activate! Attribute reversal!

Fabia(pointed at Xcal): Ability activate! Mirage Fist!

Narrator: All Bakugan's attributes were neutralized.

Pritchard: You know, I'm done here... Ability activate! Opponent counter!

Gaunlet: Fabia's life force 0. Pritchard's Life force, 200%

Narrator: Fabia was teleported out of the arena soon after, Pritchard was quickly defeated but his Bakugan wasn't taken.

Zachary: Why this Pritchard?

Pritchard; Just to be a buffer.

Narrator: Pritchard was warped out of Bakugan Interspace. Soon at the area near the Command Center while Dan and Shun were distracted. Zack and Kyle were stopped by Jason.

Jason: So what brings you two here?

Kyle: Let us through Jason!

Jason: Have you not learned who I am yet?

Zachary: You don't scare me Nefare!

Jason: What about the two people behind you?

Kyle: What the-

Zachary: Are you kidding me!

Narrator: Marduk and Brice were just behind Kyle and Zack with guns aimed at them.

Zachary: You're gonna regret this Nefare!

Nefare: So are you. Marduk, Brice, arrest them.

Narrator: A bomb detonated behind Marduk and Brice, leaving Kyle and Zachary to knock them out as the were distracted. Marduk and Brice were warped back to their holding cells in Gundalia. Jason finally reveals himself as Nefare.

Zachary: You roam the place like cochroaches.

Nefare: I guess that's how we live then hmm?

Narrator: Nefare warped back to Gundalia for his next briefing. Soon Kyle and Zachary were warped out of Bakugan Interspace along with the rest of the Brawlers.

Kyle: How is this possible?

Zachary: This can't be right.

Ren(On announcement): Allow me to explain, Bakugan Interspace is under my sole control. You guys might have even known a few people here until now.

Narrator: Ren shows three pictures. Marduk, Brice, and Pritchard who are controlled by the Gundalians right now.

Dan: What! How come they haven't warped here yet!

Ren: I think Kyle knows the answer to that.[End transmission]

Kyle: The three of them turned against us.

Dan: I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted them!

Shun: Dan! Calm down!

Dan: NO! These guys used to be our enemies and later up ended up as allies to betray us!

Kyle: You don't understand Dan. They were-

Dan: They backstabbed us because you decided to recruit them to the brawlers! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE KICKED OUT OF THE BRAWLERS!

Narrator: Everyone was in silence as of what they heard.

Kyle: Sorry guys, I should've known better.

Narrator: Kyle walked out of the building and started to head home.

Zach: Dan, should we talk about this.

Dan: Nah man, I had enough of this.

Zach: Shun?

Shun: After what happened, I'm afraid not.

Zach: What about you Marucho?

Marucho: Those three were trouble before we recruited them, I'm sure they weren't brainwashed.

Zach: Jake?

Jake: Are you kidding man? The only explanation I can think of is that Leonidas brainwashed Kyle!

Narrator: Everyone besides Fabia went to another room.

Zach: Shoot, with a guy like Nefare on the other team, I don't know how we can even win this.

Fabia: I have a feeling the three brawlers were brainwashed. Maybe you can get back to Kyle and see what you can do.

Zach: What would that imply.

Fabia: I need you to go to Kyle, take him to Gaia with your Bakugan, and use Gaia as a way to get to Nethia.

Zach: I see, I'll meet you guys there.

Narrator: At Gundalia.

Nefare: I managed to get three of the Brawlers.

Barodius: You may have disobeyed orders when you didn't capture Leonidas, but at least you found an alternative solution to this. Nefare, I grant you permission to use Shadernoid to finish off the rest of the Brawlers.

Nefare: Yes Emporer.

Narrator: Later on at Kyle's house back at earth.

Kyle: So what are you here for? The Brawlers kicked me out.

Zach: I have a feeling this was staged to seperate the Brawlers.

Kyle: Any way we can convince them?

Zach: Well, the pen isn't always mightier.

Kyle: What do you mean?

Zach: We'll push the fight against the Gundalians in Nethia, we can use the portal device in Gaia to get there.

Kyle: Question is, how can we get to Gaia.

Archonoid: I have the ability to make portals there.

Kyle: Let's do it.

Narrator: The two brawlers went to Gaia. Kyle was surprised about the place.

Kyle: This place looks really good. It has an Earth feeling to it too.

Zachary: That's because Gaia is actually colonists from Earth.

Kyle: What!

Zachary: What did you expect, these people wanted independence.

Kyle: Really?

Zachery: Enough chit chat, we need to get to Nethia.

Narrator: Kyle and Zach went to the Portal room.

Portal room AI: What's your destination.

Zachary and Kyle: Nethia.

Portal room AI: Unknown voice detected, Zachary, do you know who this person is?

Zachary: A friend, Kyle.

AI: Approved, what about his Bakugan, it's not Vestroia in origin.

Zachary: Leonidas, he did help us.

AI: Approved, you didn't need an explanation, warping Kyle, warping Leonidas, warping Zachary, warping, Archonoid.

Narrator: The brawlers were warped to what seems like Nethia HQ, the Nethian Guard were just aiming at Kyle and Zachary. Serena, the queen of Nethia was also there.

Zachary: I didn't expect this.

Serena: Explain who you are and what intentions you have here.

Zachary: I am Zachary of the Gaia colony, the person beside me is Kyle, a former Brawler on Earth, we are here to assist you.

Serena: And what can you bring to the table.

Zachary: Our Bakugans, Neo Archonoid and Darkfire Leonidas.

Narrator: The guards lowered their weapons.

Serena: Two of them already on our side. It was said that six bakugan were born in the Doom Dimension and also gave birth to Shadernoid. They are known as the six defenders in vestroia, it was said that it would take all six of them to put an end to Shadernoid forever.

Kyle: Yes, sadly Dragonidas is dead however.

Serena: I bear good news then, he's alive, but I ask that you meet with him, he's still hostile.

Kyle: What about Marduk, Brice, and Pritchard.

Serena: Marduk was given one of the defenders after he was brainwashed. This one is under Gundalian controll right now.

Zachary: Are you talking about Nitroflare?

Serena: Yes, if we can get to him, we will have four on our side.

End: Chapter 3


	4. Missing Bakugan

Narrator: At the Bakugan storage at the Nethian palace.

Zachary: He's not here.

Kyle: Where is he?

Serena: I found a note, It's strange that Gaians use paper though.

Kyle(Taking the note): Let me see.

 _Note: Dragonidas is with me, don't act too surprised, I'm helping you too. -_ _FT_

Kyle: Who is FT?

Zachary: It seems to be my cousin, but I still think it's a trap.

Serena: See if you guys can take on Pritchard, Brice, and Marduk, we are busy holding off the others right now, that will be a big help.

Kyle: Alright.

Zachary: Yes m'lady.

Serena: Please, call me Serena, this isn't a Vexos situation.

Narrator: Zachary nods. The two brawlers start to go after the three gundalian's slaves. Meanwhile, at Gundalian palace.

Barodius: Nefare, you might have a chance at the throne, you think?

Nefare: And then what? I don't battle at all?

Barodius: That's up to you, but don't call me a coward.

Nefare, I'm not calling you a coward, you have me right next to you.

Dharak: Seems like you need to catch up Barodius. Shadernoid is obviously stronger than me.

Shadernoid: Maybe a few battles might help.

Nefare: So we are gonna train?

Barodius: That's... not a bad idea.

Narrator: Meanwhile on the way to Marduk and the others.

Kyle: Leo, you have been quiet recently, Dragonidas is alive, you should be happy with that.

Leonidas: I know.

Archonoid: Come on Leo, you gotta cheer up.

Leonidas: It's not Dragonidas though.

Zachary: I wonder if Marduk reminds you of another Bakugan.

Leonidas: *sigh* Vladitor was a friend back at the time we were fighting the Vexos, I still can't help but keep regretting losing him.

Kyle: Leo, Vladitor is dead, I know, but we got to think about the present, after all, Vladitor wouldn't want you to lose under your condition.

Leonidas: I guess you're right partner.

Marduk: You still think about Vladitor, just forget it, he's dead.

Zachary: What the-

Narrator: Marduk, Pritchard, and Brice were just ready to brawl against them.

Kyle: Snap out of it you three! You're being controlled.

Pritchard: Like you are controlled by those Nethians.

Brice: You really are puppets.

Zachary: let's see who's the puppets then. challenge us to a brawl.

Brice: Very well.

Brice, Pritchard, and Marduk vs. Kyle and Zachary: Field open!

Brice: Bakugan Brawl! Gaia Dracoid stand!

Pritchard: Bakugan Brawl! Gaia Excalibur stand!

Marduk: Bakugan Brawl Gaia Nitroflare stand!

Narrator: The word Gaia is described as the black color shade used on the Bakugan.

Zachary: Bakugan brawl! Archonoid stand!

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl! Leo stand!

Bakupods: Gaia Faction Bakugan's combined power level at 2700 Gs, Nethia Faction Bakugan's combined power level at 1800 Gs

Zachary: This isn't good.

Kyle: Let's deal with it then. Ability activate! Darkfire Flare! (+600 Gs)

Zachary: Ability activate! Magma Strike!(+600)

Marduk: Ability activate! Ventus Backlash!(+300)

Bakupod: 3000 Gs vs 3000 Gs

Kyle: What are we supposed to do!

Zachary: Battle gear.

Kyle: Right!

Zachary's Bakupod: Readying Guillotine Gun.

Kyle's Bakupod: Readying Jet Sabre.

Pritchard's Bakupod: Readying Hover sword

Kyle: Ability activate! Jet Sabre Omega!(+600)

Zachary: Ability activate! Mortar Slash!(+600)

Bakupod: Nitroflare's Power level up 1200 Gs.

Kyle and Zachary: What!

Marduk: Ventus Backlash is used to not only raise the Bakugan's power level by 300, but it also can keep our bakugan's power levels on par with the opponent's.

Pritchard: Ability activate! Sound break!(+600)

?: Double ability activate! Omega Nullifier(Nullifies all opponents abilities, in this case, the Gaia faction bakugan), plus Hyper Eraser(+600)

Narrator: What seems to be Dragonidas fired a light speed beam at the three opposing Bakugan. The three Bakugan went into their ball forms, Marduk, Pritchard, and Brice regained control of their minds again. Leonidas, however, seems to be taking damage from an unknown source.

Leonidas: What is this!

Zachary(Contacting Nethia palace): What's going on?!

Serena: The Sacred Orb seems to be making contact with Leonidas

Zachary: Can you sever the connection?!

Serena: We can't.

Narrator: Dark embers seem to rise around Leonidas. Leonidas's mind then snapped into another reality.

Leonidas: Huh, where am I?

Vladitor: Where do you think you are?

Leonidas: Vladitor?!

Vladitor: Don't get too excited, I'm already dead, but I need you to do something for me, use your power to take down Shadernoid.

Leonidas: What was all that pain for though?

Vladitor: You are the only Bakugan not created by Code Eve, the Orb is changing you, that's why you feel a lot of pain.

Leonidas: Do I have to go through this again?!

Vladitor: No, but try to stay awake, the pain won't last much longer.

Narrator: Leonidas snaps back to actual reality and starts to evolve, he has four pairs of wings, similar to Apollonir's, except they fold in and down, his body seems to be as armored as Vladitor was, his core crystal now has a diamond shape similar to Drago's.

Kyle: Woah!

Bakupod: Ancient Leonidas's base power level at 1000 Gs

Narrator: Leonidas went into his new ball form.

Kyle: You alright Leo?

Leonidas: Yes, we need to go back to Nethia Palace.

Kyle: So Dragonidas evolved it seems like?

Ferdinand: No, his G Power was just boosted.

Leonidas: So which of you were exposed to Shadernoid's power

Dracoid: I was.

Excalibur: Me too.

Leonidas: I already know you two were.

Dragonidas: I was.

Nitroflare: I used to be 700 Gs, now I'm 900 after being exposed to his power.

Archonoid: Same here.

Serena: This means Shadernoid is even more powerful now, but this will allow us to catch up.

Narrator: At Gundalia Palace.

Barodius: Bakugan Brawl! Dharak stand!(1000 Gs)

Nefare: Bakugan Brawl! Unmeit Shadernoid stand!(2000 Gs)

Barodius: So what are you thinking?

Nefare: We can transfer 1000 from Shadernoid to Dharak if we want to fuse them.

Barodius: You're kidding, that's not gonna fuse.

Nefare: Shadernoid will keep his power level, but I need you to do this so we can defeat those Leonidas Bakugan, deal?

Barodus: Deal!

AI: Warning, new threat detected.

Nefare: What's this?

Narrator: Leonidas is seen in his evolved form.

Barodius: Does this mean the deal is off?

Nefare: No, this only enforces the deal, unless you don't want to help.

Barodius: I do.

Nefare: Then let's get at it.

Narrator: Later on, at Nethia Palace.

Kyle: Alright, we're back with the others.

Narrator: Dan and his team were there as well.

Dan: What the, how did you get here!

Zachary: We got here from Gaia.

Shun: So that talk of you, Ferdinand, Pritchard, and Brice being from Gaia, it's true?

Brice: Partially, we do work with the Gaians, which are humans like us Brawlers, besides Fabia, but we moved there incase something bad were to happen to Earth, that way, we can evacuate the planet.

Fabia: So why a Democracy?

Pritchard: Gaia doesn't use a direct democracy, it uses a constitutional republic system, similar to the U.S. back on earth, really, Gaia and America are basically the same government, except Gaia has a maximum twelve year cycle while the US has eight.

Marucho: So are you guys westernized though?

Pritchard: If we weren't westernized, Gaia would be gone before it even was landed on.

Dan: Are you asking to join us again?!

Kyle: We're not, but we can work together, that way, you worry about your business while I we worry about ours.

Brice: How about this, if you win we'll merge teams, if we we win, our team will be seperate.

Dan: It's on!

Brice: Well, that was easier than I thought, alright you win, we'll merge.

Dan: I guess welcome to the team all of you.

Shun: How did you know he was going to allow you in?

Kyle: Dan usually makes blunt decisions.

Marduk: Hey, where's Leo?

Narrator: Leonidas and Drago were somewhere else.

Drago: So you evolved too?

Leonidas: Yes, but that was very painful.

Drago: What did you expect, you weren't crated by code eve.

Leonidas: Yes I know, something seems different about you though, did you evolve as well?

Drago: I did after I was exposed to Neo Ziperator's power.

Narrator: Kyle and Dan found their Bakugan.

Kyle: There you are.

Dan: I thought I lost you there Drago.

Leonidas: We were having a conversation.

Drago: We'll talk about it later Leo

Leonidas: Alright.

Narrator: The Brawlers regrouped outside the palace.

Marucho: It's strange how Leonidas came in contact with Code Eve without any help of Bakugan like Drago.

Marduk: It is, he was born in the Doom Dimension where Bakugan are sent to rot.

Zachary: Yeah, Kyle, you are the closest person to Leonidas, do you even know what happened?

Kyle: I have no clue either.

Leonidas: I was going to tell this to Drago, but it was Vladitor.

Dan: Vladitor is dead! How can he make such contact with Leo?!

Drago: A similar way Wavern made contact with me.

Marduk: So does that mean Leonidas has Vladitor's powers?

Drago: That could be a possibility.

Zachary: Hey Kyle, can you deploy Leonidas again?

Kyle: Alright, Bakugan Brawl! Ancient Leonidas stand!

Bakupod: Leonidas's power level at 1000 Gs

Zachary: What do you think about the armor Marduk?

Marduk: Looks almost the same to Vladitor's

Narrator: Leonidas went into his ball form again.

Leonidas: Don't use me for cosmetic reasons again!

Kyle: We weren't Leo, we were just wondering if Vladitor has a link with you.

Dan: So what about Shadernoid?

Kyle: Me, Pritchard, Brice, Ferdinand, Zachary, and Marduk will go after him, the rest will go after Dharak.

End: Chapter 4

 _?: Hello Barodius._

 _Barodius: What is it?_

 _?: You know the treaty we had earlier right?_

 _Barodius: Yes why?_

 _?: It's off, we are no longer part of your alliance, when you attacked Earth, you broken the truce, you are now in war with the United Countries of Gaia, have a nice day._

 _Barodius: Well shoot._

 _Nefare: Do you want me to take care of them?_

 _Barodius: No, you concetrate on the Nethian front, I'll send some guys to hold against the Gaian Front, but when the time is right, go to Earth and find a way to start a war betweem Gaia and Earth._

 _Nefare: Heh, I know a good start for that, but we'll see._


	5. Battle of Abyss Part 1

Author's note: This chapter will not contain any full battles.

Narrator: At Nethia deployment, 5 minutes later.

Nefare: What's going on sir?

Barodius: We are ready to launch the attack, rally your men and Bakugan, and launch the attack, just don't destroy the planet.

Nefare: It's not possible to destroy the planet, Shadernoid Colossus needs to charge his attack for another year, and I am reserving the attack for Gaia.

Barodius: Alright, just make sure he survives until then.

Nefare: Yes sir.

Narrator: Nefare and three other gundalians deploy to the flank just on the opposite side of where Barodius's platoon is.

Nefare: Tay, you take care of Pritchard and Brice. Konner, you take care of Zachary and Marduk. Chusei, you take care of Ferdinand, I'll take care of Kyle.

Tay, Konner, and Chusei: Yes sir!

Narrator: Tay has Barutonoir which is a Haos/Subterra Dharaknoid Bakugan capable of using electric abilitys to strike fast at opponents. Konner has Shimonoid which is a Ventus/Aquos Dragonoid which can freeze opponents and nullify their abilities. Chusei has Hozonidas which is a Darkus/Pyrus Bakugan who looks very similar to Leonidas. All three bakugan has an advantage over Leonidas on one trait. Barutonoir is faster than Leonidas and is able to dodge AoE damage. Shimonoid is more sturdy and can easily shrug off high damaging from nearly all Bakugan, exceptions include Honzonidas, Dharak, Shadernoid, and multidevice modifications. Hozanidas uses both burning and poisoning attacks to take on his opponents, this bakugan actually sent Shaderoid to his ball form once by himself without any help from outside bakugan, but that was out of the other 99 attempts.

Nefare: Dropping us right now.

Tay: You sure you don't want to be up here?

Nefare: I'm not Barodius, remember.

Konner: You seem to not like him.

Nefare: He has something in interest for me.

Chusei: Are you one of those anti-monarchy gundalians.

Narrator: Nefare pulled the lever, deploying him and the others to the opposite flank.

Nefare: I have a better idea in mind for Gundalia, but no, I am not anti-monarchy, not yet anyways. Alright, everyone, move out.

Narrator: At Chusei's direction.

Ferdinand: So, glad to be back with me huh?

Dragonidas: Yes. I need a few battles, that's for sure.

Chusei: I'll offer you one then.

Ferdinand: You know, let's parley m'lady, let's see who the winner will be.

Chusei: Don't underestimate me boy.

Narrator: At Konnor's Direction.

Marduk: You guys really aren't much of fans of us, are you?

Zachary: Well, you're people like everyone else, what did you expect? For me to pull on your sleeve and act like some die-hard fanboy?

Marduk(Sarcastically): Very funny.

Zachary: So my question is, why can't I go with Pritchard?

Marduk: He's not a person you want to be near if we were to face Nefare.

Zachary: And why is that?

Marduk: Well, Pritchard did say that the Vestals and Gaians used to be in war with the Gundalians.

Zachary: And what would they want with you guys?

Marduk: Well, we're the same race, same people.

Zachary: Different people.

Marduk: That's your opinion.

Zachary: All 9 billion of us are made equal with different ideas and opinions.

Marduk: Okay you have a point.

Konner: You Gaian people make me sick.

Zachary: You really are in it for a fight, aren't ya?

Narrator: At Tay's direction.

Pritchard(Riding the motercycle): So remind me again why I'm not driving?

Brice(Driving the motorcycle): Because your Portuguese blood is too much for me when you are driving.

Pritchard: Easy for you too say, you're a californian.

Brice(Stopping the motorcycle): Good point, you take the wheel.

Tay: Not so fast.

Brice: Tay, what on Nethia are you doing here!?

Pritchard(Noticing the pun): Really Brice, you're not funny.

Tay: You know I'm here to bring you back to Nefare.

Brice: Make me.

Pritchard: Heh, I was waiting a long time for this.

Narrator: At Nefare's Direction.

Kyle: So Leo, maybe there could be a way to bring back vladitor.

Leonidas: Do you have any ideas?

Kyle: You know how Vladitor used to bring you back?

Leonidas: What are you insisting?

Kyle: You need to be stronger than Shadernoid, otherwise we can't destroy him without destroying you.

Leonidas: That might actually work.

Nefare: So, you really think you can defeat me?

Kyle: We almost had you back at the BT system!

Nefare: With all that strength, yes, but let's say it's all from the start.

Kyle: Bring it on!

Leonidas: I'm ready for this battle!

Shadernoid: This is going to be easy.

All 10 participants: Field open! Bakugan brawl!

Ferdinand: Cyberstrike Dragonidas stand!(1000)

Chusei: Hozonidas stand!(1000)

Zachary: Neo Archonoid stand!(900)

Marduk: Nitroflare stand!(900)

Konnor: Shimonoid stand!(1000)

Pritchard: Excalibur stand!(900)

Brice: Dracoid stand!(900)

Tay: Barutonoir stand!(1000)

Kyle: Leo stand!(1000)

Nefare: Phantom Shadernoid stand!(2000)

Leonidas: He's stronger than I thought!

Kyle: I hear you!

Kyle's Bakupod: Readying MAXUS.

Nefare: Really, you think I wouldn't play the same game?!

Nefare's Gaunlet: Readying Shadernoid Colossus.

Maxus Ancient Leonidas Formation's Power level at 4000 Gs

Shadernoid Colossus Formation's power level at 6000 Gs.

Narrator: At the Nethia palace. A few guards are already seeing more people joining the fight, the people joining has a kevlar layered clothing and has some kind of badge, looks like a 4 sided star with a planet image in the middle with four colors, red, white, blue, and green.

Guard: Queen Serena, more people are joining the fight.

Serena: Seems like Gaians here.

Guard: Should we intervene?

Serena: Let them do their thing, the Gaians wanted Earth to be a safe place, but they had a truce with Gundalia, and in order for the Gundalians to have kept that truce, they could not attack Gaia or Earth.

Ferdinand as Chapter concluder: Next time on Bakugan Leonidas's continuation. Nefare's fighting force has some of us out-matched, but we don't go down to that. The Battle Brawlers are fighting Barodius's force at ease, so I believe we can do at least double of that. Hozonoid I heard is a very powerful Bakugan, but that doesn't do much to me, see you next time on "Gaian Front."


	6. Battle of Abyss Part 2

Narrator: 2 months ago at Gaia Capital. During election.

 _Eric Westley: Marshal McLuhan back at earth once said "We become what we behold, we shape our tools, then our tools shapes us." Like when all these peaceful aliens come out of the sky, ones we call "Bakugan." They even made us responsible for them. Soon, they were responsible for us too. Not to say we are gonna be like those Vexos back in Vestroia where those Vexos got eradicated, really those Vexos were responsible for their Bakugan. Really, some of our men started a war with not only the Vexos, not only the Gundalians, but nearly started a war with Earth, our home planet. The one we are interested in are the leaders of that group, "Pritchard and Ferdinand." I know you guys are very sensitive about the killing, so we aren't going to execute them, really, we are going to torture them until they break. Everyone gets broken, some grow stronger in those breaks, some never recover, some, well both. You probably already know the Vexos broke us and it happened the same way. We are going to take sides with the Gundalians and fight against the force against the Nethians and the rogue humans. We are humans like the people back at earth, you already know that, but even in earth, there's a place for criminals, let's make sure we have one too._

Narrator: Present time Nethia.

Chusei: Ability activate! Burning Strike!(+500)

Ferdinand: Ability activate! Plasmic shield!(nullifier)

Chusei: Really, do you know what's going on!

Dragonidas: Ahh! The pain!

Ferdinand's Bakupod: Cyberstrike Dragonidas's power level dropping.

Ferdinand: Ability activate! FARBAS MK2!

Bakupod: Shield system repaired, neural system repaired.

Chusei: Ability activate! Omega Eraser!(+400)

Bakupod: Both Bakugan's power levels at 1400 Gs

Chusei: How!

Ferdinand: Curtousy of Spectra's, FARBAS MK2 repairs damages to both mechanical and cyborg Bakugan, and keeps their power level on par with it's opponent's power level, and the best part: Ability activate! Placeholder!

Chusei: What is that supposed to do!

Ferdinand: Place holder will prevent the opponent from using nullifier cards, but just incase.

Ferdinand's Bakupod: Readying Zukanator.

Chusei: Grr!

Chusei's Gaunlet: Readying MAXUS.

Ferdinand: Really? are you trying to play this game?

Ferdinand and Chusei: Battle gear boost!

Hozonidas's power level at 4400 Gs.

Dragonidas's Power level at 1500Gs, increased to 4400 Gs

Ferdinand: Give him your best shot.

Chusei: Ability activate! MAXUS Hyperdrive! (+3000 Gs)

Bakupod: Both Bakugan's power levels at 7400 Gs.

Ferdinand: Welp, my turn then, double ability activate! Cyberstrike channeler plus Battle gear ability activat 2. (+1000)

Bakupod: Chusei's Life force zero.

Gaian guard: There you are sir.

Ferdinand: Strange, I didn't think you would be here.

Gaian guard: Isn't it.

Narrator: The Gaian guard pulled Ferdinand's arms back and cuffed him. Dragonidas quickly ran after Kyle as soon as he got to his ball form.

Ferdinand: Hey, what are you doing!

Gaian guard: You are under arrest for crimes against Gaia and it's allies.

Ferdinand: What are you talking about, I was ordered by Gaian President Nicholas to aid the war against the Gundalians 3 months ago!

Gaian guard: Well, someone else took office two months ago, and we don't see records of this war.

Narrator: Same time at the battle against Konnor, the battle was just finished.

Konnor: You got lucky, but that luck will shortly run out.

Narrator: Konnor retreated by portal back to Gundalia.

Marduk: You have some skill.

Zachary: Heh, you would've replaced Masquerade.

Marduk: Heh... hey, what are they doing here?

Gaian guard: Master Marduk move aside, this man is under arrest.

Narrator: Zachary was cuffed.

Marduk: What did he do!

Gaian guard: He started a war against the Gundalians.

Marduk: Hold up, he didn't start a war with the Gundalians, Nefare started a war with us!

Gaian guard: I suggest you stop talking or we can arrest you for false accusations against our government.

Zachary: Marduk, take Archonoid with you and find Kyle.

Marduk: Alright.

Narrator: Marduk ran after Kyle.

Zachary: You know we didn't do this, you are arresting us because it's your job, take us to court and try to defend us, okay Mack?

Mack: I know Nefare attacked you first, but don't worry, although you are going to court, either way, if you are guilty or innocient, you are going to a different facility.

Zachary: Are you talking about? The agonizing facility?

Mack: No, we need to talk to you about overthrowing the government here, all the Gaian citizens above the age of 18 took a survey and out of all 1.2 billion of them, 1.15 billion actually didn't vote for the current president.

Zachary: And why the survey?

Mack: Because only 90 million were able to vote.

Zachary: Alright take me there then.

Narrator: At the battle against Tay. The battle was just finished.

Pritchard: That was fast.

Brice: I know cousin.

Tay: Look behind you, you just lost.

Gaian Guards: Put your hands up, turn around and move back slowly!

Brice: Well shoot.

Gaian Guard General: That's going to happen if you don't abide!

Pritchard(Talking fast): Oh, we'll abide.

Narrator: Pritchard was shot in the shoulder, knocking him down. The rounds were plasma so he wasn't bleeding.

Pritchard: Ahh! what the-

Narrator: Two guards walked up, one cuffed Brice, the other cuffed Pritchard and put him on his feet.

Gaian Guard: Don't get smart with us, when we say move back slowly, that includes your mouth which I swear, I will literally sew that thing shut so I don't have to hear you while you are in the agonizing room.

General: Hey! That's enough! You are not Vexos, understood!? Besides, you really don't scare him at all.

Gaian Guard: Yes sir...

General: You can sew his mouth shut though if he's guilty, depending on what we're going to do with him.

Gaian Guard: You're not saying what I think you're saying...

General: When Westley said everyone breaks, he's correct on that one. This one will eventually break, and I'll tell you, the pain won't kill him, but it will break him eventually. And it seems like he'll break within the first day.

Gaian Guard: How long are these agonizer sessions?

General: 16 hours with 8 hour rest times and they won't pass out since wake up stem lasts 16 hours.

Gaian Guard: That's brutal sir.

General: Well, we thought the technique Zenoheld used on Hydron was going to be effective, and It definitely was.

Narrator: Dracoid and Excalibur went after Kyle as well.

End: Chapter 6

Author's note: If you guys think that the agonizer talk was graphic, try watching season 2: Episode 49 of Bakugan New Vestroia, the agonizer was used on Hydron eventhough it didn't show any torture scenes. Besides, death is as graphic as it can get, and you all know Naga died in the last episode of Season 1, and Hydron which became a good guy died in season 2 around the end. So, if you are going to report me, please only report me for my username if I'm able to change it that way. I really don't mind a username change, especially when I'm getting argued on it several times. People thought my username isn't original, well, that's true, but I couldn't think of any original ones like vbudfgykursayg abd igifiublsazfm. Yeah, I know, sounds redundant, but yeah. I guess nothing is original now-a-days, not even the next fanfiction I'll be making after season 5 is done. Hey, don't worry haters, you will be remembered(At least your comments will, I don't know if you guys will, uh what was the first hater's name again, lil jimmy I think, lol Idk. I didn't really care anyways)(PS: That's not his username)


	7. Battle of Abyss Part 3

Narrator: At the Nethian Base, Queen Serena was contacting the other Brawlers.

Serena: Guys, we may have a problem.

Shun: What is it?

Serena: Pritchard, Brice, Ferdinand, and Zachary were arrested by the Gaian Guard, the are gone now.

Dan: So now what! Does this mean we are short-handed here!

Marduk: I can handle the three.

Serena: Marduk, Kyle is still in a stalemate against Nefare, I don't know how you can beat all three at the same time, even when losing against Kyle before.

Marduk: We still have their Bakugan, what would be good though is if there was a way to use all five of them at the same time.

Serena: Hold on, you may be on to something Marduk, you know two of the Bakugan Pritchard was using during the BT System assault right?

Marduk: Yes why?

Serena: What if we can do the same with the other four. Nitroflare could fuse with archonoid and Dragonidas could fuse with Leonidas, like how Excalibur did with Dracoid. Right now, I need you to go after Kyle, how far are you?

Marduk: About 3 minutes away.

Narrator: Meanwhile, at Kyle's battle.

Kyle: Ability activate! Dextra Shockwave!

Nefare: Triple Ability activate! Colossus EM!

Narrator: Leonidas's Maxus suit gave out.

Leonidas: Dang it!

Narrator: A card appears in Kyle's deck.

Kyle: Ready Leo?

Leonidas: Always.

Kyle: Ability activate!

Nefare: What! No way!

Narrator: 15 minutes earlier, in the Doom Dimension.

Apollonir: I know how a Dragonoid Colossus and Dharaknoid Colossus would work, but why would you want to have one in between.

Abyss: Shadernoid is stronger than Drago, you know that Leonidas is the only reason Drago never battled Shadernoid.

Exedra: You are just desperate to save yourself, Leonidas is a bakugan of the Doom Dimension, so far, his only incentive was to get stronger.

Lars Lion: He did aid in the battle against Naga.

Frosch: Naga was a puppet, haven't you heard already.

Clayf: Drago destroyed Naga, what does that make him then.

Oberon: You're right, we should tell Drago to destroy Leonidas so he doesn't become his puppet the same way.

Vladitor: Enough!

Apollonir: Vladitor, what are you doing here!

Vladitor: If someone evil decides to return the favor to the one that saved them, what does that make them.

Apollonir: You have no say in this conversation!

Vladitor: I died for Leonidas twice, but you decide that Leonidas could possibly still be evil just because of that, if it went the same for Drago, would he be considered evil?

Exedra: Vladitor stand down!

Vladitor: Or what if that Bakugan born in the doom dimension to defeat me was one of you.

Frosch: Vladitor seems to have a point.

Oberus: He's probably trying to trick us emotionally.

Lars Lion: And how do you think our morals existed? Out of thin air?

Apollonir: Guys, he has a point, Abyss, do your magic.

Narrator: Thousands of different spheres, which this time, was the power of the Bakugans, started to form into some kind of new Bakugan Colossus, this one was four legged like Dragonoid colossus, but it had a forward tilting horn like Leonidas has, it also had 3 heads instead of one. The most significant feature was that this wasn't a Pyrus attribute, it was a Darkus attribute.

Abyss: Forgive me for waking you from your slumber.

Leonidas Colossus: Don't be sorry, I was itching to wake up after thousands of years.

Apollonir: We have a request for you.

Leonidas Colossus: What is it?

Apollonir: I need you to go to Neathia and help Leonidas.

Leonidas Colossus: I will do that.

Narrator: Leonidas Colossus opens a portal to Neathia.

Leonidas Colossus: The next time we meet is the last time I use this portal.

Narrator: 3 minutes later.

Kyle: Ability activate!

Nefare: What! No way!

Kyle: Colossus Pathway!

Narrator: A portal opens up, Leonidas Colossus appears to be going through the portal exiting.

Shadernoid: Impossible! You were supposed to be gone!

Leonidas: Who are you.

Leonidas Colossus: I am Leonidas Colossus, I heard you need my help.

Leonidas: That's good timing then, let's take this monstrosity down!

Kyle: Ability activate! Quad Blaster!

Narrator: Leonidas and his Colossus counterpart fired shots at Shadernoid Colossus, Shadernoid was inside the Colossus so he was affected. Both of them went into ball form. Leonidas and Leonidas Colossus went into their ball form after implying that Kyle won.

Bakupod: Nefare's Life force, 0%

Nefare: You got lucky kid, enjoy your small victory.

Marduk: There you are!

Kyle: Marduk?

Marduk: Where's Nefare?

Kyle: He left after I beat him.

Marduk: You seem to have a new Bakugan with you.

Leonidas Colossus: You are Marduk I presume?

Marduk: Yes.

Narrator: As soon as the battle finished, the Brawlers returned to base.

Dan: Hey Kyle, you made it.

Kyle: Yes, and safely thank goodness.

Shun: Sorry about the others though Kyle.

Kyle: Excuse me, what?

Marduk: Kyle, the four Gaians we were with were arrested.

Kyle: By who?

Fabia: Your friends at Gaia.

?: Excuse me can I enter?

Narrator: A 20 year old man with blond hair, hazel eyes, and a somewhat brute build similar to what Jake was at the door.

Jake: Don't worry I'll take him on.

?: Hey, I'm not here to fight, I'm on the same side.

Dan: Who are you.

Mack: I'm Mack, one of Gaian's former guards, I have quit to come here.

Marduk: Excuse me, you are a Gaian guard?

Mack: Was, but I have some information regarding the Gaian government.

Narrator: Five minutes later. When Marduk, Kyle and Mack settled in another room.

Mack: The Gaians has declared war on the Neathians, and it's a matter of time before they could hit Earth.

Marduk: What! That's insane!

Kyle: Why would they do such a thing?

Mack: I don't know, but we managed to get 1 innocient.

Marduk: Who?

Narrator: Zachary enters the room.

Zachary: Hey guys.

Kyle: Zack, you're back, that's good.

Zachary: Mack, what are you doing here?

Mack: I was having a talk with these two, you could join in though.

Marduk: Hold up, i remember now, you arrested him!

Zachary: Marduk, chill out, he's with us.

Marduk: Oh.

Kyle: So who is this President of Gaia right now?

Mack: Eric Westley.

Zachary: Hold up, they elected him?

Marduk: You don't sound very Enthusiastic about him.

Zachary: Our mother seperated from that guy, he was abusive, a slob, and he didn't do anything other than break walls and yell at us for nothing.

Kyle: Why did your mother be with that guy then?

Zachary: Because, he was rich. Too bad he didn't start from the bottom.

Mack: Eric Westley was a repeat offender of scams, looting, and when he knows he has drawn enough attention, cause of riots.

Marduk: So what was the worst that happened to him?

Zachary: Getting thrown out the window by Pritchard.

Mack: So that's why he targeted him.

Zachary: Most likely.

Narrator: Meanwhile, at Gundalian Palace.

Barodius: Nefare step forward.

Nefare: Yes Emporer.

Narrator: Barodius punched Nefare in the cheek so hard, Nefare was on the floor. Barodius then stepped on his back, putting pressure on his spine.

Ren: I did not expect this.

Barodius: I didn't expect this either. The reason why I'm going to punish Nefare is because he was going to change Gundalia into some "Constitutional Republic." One of the things in the paper he mentioned, arresting "monarchs."

Nefare: i was gonna pardon you sir. Aaaugh.

Narrator: Barodius puts more pressure into Nefare's spine.

Barodius: And what if you forget?

Narrator: Barodius got off Nefare and picked him up by the neck with both hands, he then takes him to a nearby cliff.

Barodius: You know what happened to Sid right? You will obey me or the same will happen to you.

Nefare: You ran away from battle coward.

Narrator: Nefare spitted in Barodius's face.

Barodius: So that's how you want it. Good news is, I wasn't gonna spare you anyways, I found a replacement for you.

Nefare: You will regret throwing me off this cliff, you will pay for the damage you inflicted upon this planet! And your men will either betray you or go down like you!

Narrator: Barodius threw Nefare off the cliff. Leaving fate to decide. 3 minutes later, at Neathia.

Serena: Audio only, what is going on?

Nefare: Hello Serena.

Serena: Nefare, you seem to be in pain, I wonder why.

Nefare: Barodius isn't a good leader, he just threw his best man off a cliff to leave fate to decide. I have information for you.

Serena: What is it?

Nefare: Brice and Ferdinand are coming back, but it's too late for Pritchard, he broke.

Serena: What this can't be, tell me more.

Narrator: There was silence. A file was sent to Neathian database.

Serena: What is this?

Narrator: Zachary entered the room,

Zachary: Is that Pritchard?

Serena: Zachary, you do not need to see this.

Zachary: That is my brother, I am supposed to see this.

Narrator: Zachary looked into the data log, some of the text showing Pritchard's change in behavior, Pritchard was broken, infact brainwashed. Zachary stormed out of the room in grief.

Shun: What's going on Zachary?

Zachary: I just don't want to talk right now.

Narrator: The next day when Brice and Ferdinand came, Zachary was able to talk.

Shun: So what is the fuss all about?

Zachary: Pritchard was brainwashed by the Gaians.

Marucho: Well we could bring him back like we did with the other brainwashed brawlers.

Brice: Marucho, that was Gundalian brainwashing, we are talking about Gaians, which are just as effective as you are with these things.

Ferdinand: Chances are, we can't bring him back, the agonizer sessions people are going through back at Gaia, most of them wouldn't even remember their friends or famiy's faces when they were finished with.

Zachary: We gotta at least try.

Brice: When I walked up to his cell, he couldn't remember me, same with Ferdinand. You were even escorted to his cell.

Zachary: Yes, I understand that.

Serena: I got something to tell you though, but don't see it as pressurizing the situation.

Kyle: We already established it's too late, so tell us.

End: Chapter 7

End: Nefare

End: Pritchard


	8. Outpost Liberation

_Sid: I didn't expect this._

 _Nefare: I guess Barodius was hungry for power, wasn't he._

 _?: Heh, you should've joined sides with us._

 _Sid and Nefare: Pritchard!_

 _Pritchard: We shared a common goal, a new government for Gundalia._

 _Nefare: You aren't dead though._

 _Pritchard: That's what Gaians lead you to believe, they torture you until you are a mindless minion, a zombie. What's left of me back at Gaia is a mindless vessal under Gaian, or worse, Gundalian command._

 _Sid: You're kidding._

 _Pritchard: Just keep in mind, we all have one life, we either choose to live it to our fullest or waste it. We did seem to end up in the same place._

 _Nefare: But we fought eachother!_

 _Pritchard: To defend our land. It's only a matter of time before Kyle and the others overthrow Eric Westley._

 _Nefare: How long do you think that would take?_

 _Pritchard: Not long now. If Magmel lost, so would Westley._

Narrator: 3 years earlier, at Neathia.

Kyle: The water seems pretty heavy.

Dan: What do you mean?

Marduk: You just ran on it Dan, what do you think?

Dan: Hey don't discredit me.

Narrator: Mack went across the river on 2 floating discs.

Mack: Can you two stop fighting about Dan walking on that water, the water is frozen near the top.

Dan: Sorry about that man.

Kyle: I'll stop.

Marduk: Okay.

Fabia: So where's the other three?

Mack: They went back to Gaia to deal with the corruption there.

Shun: So which Bakugans are you guys using?

Mack: I'm using Nitroflare for the time being. Marduk wanted to try out Excalibur, and Kyle is keeping Leo. the other three is going to be at Gaia, we do need a Doom Dimension Bakugan at Gaia so they can compete there.

Dan: That sounds like a plan.

Narrator: At the jungle of plants, where the groups seperated.

Kyle: So what's the plan Mack?

Mack: We need to infiltrate a nearby Gundalian outpost. They are keeping brainwashed prisoners there.

Marduk: Are we expecting Pritchard there.

Narrator: Flashback.

 _Serena: Now the good news is Nefare is dead, but bad news is they are replacing him with Pritchard._

 _Zachary: Impossible, the Gundalians broken the truce with Gaia._

 _Serena: Not under their new leader and new treaty._

 _Kyle: So human cargo basically._

 _Serena: I don't know if it's human cargo. It's definitely Gaian cargo._

 _Brice: Hold it, Gaians are basically colonists of Earth who went to Gaia to build a new civilization away from both the threats against freedom and threats of nuclear war. If it's anything, I'm going to Gaia to rid of that dictator._

 _Zachary: I'm going too._

 _Serena: Anyone else?_

 _Ferdinand: I'm going, if it's alright with Leonidas._

 _Serena: Why not permission with Kyle?_

 _Ferdinand: If I'm going to Gaia with his Dragonoid counterpart, it's best if I get permission from them both, especially when our race has nothing to do with their's._

 _Dragonidas: I already agreed, should I go brother?_

 _Leonidas: It's your decision that I agree on, but make sure Ferdinand doesn't get to cocky._

 _Ferdinand: Excuse me?_

 _Marduk: Do you even recall going to an alternative universe, like what Kyle did and like what Pritchard did as well when you gone through Bakugan Interspace shutting down?_

 _Ferdinand: Yes, I do._

 _Marduk: And what bad move did you recall doing?_

 _Ferdinand: *sigh* I got captured by four brawlers, one of them looked like you, the rest were Gundalians, ones that we mainly fought against. The only exception is what Kyle fought against, but Nefare is dead anyways._

 _Excalibur: Don't be so harsh on him Marduk, he's a Gaian colonist, he knows all the different movesets that the Gaians used, he was formerly a number one brawler there after all, even before he had Dragonidas._

 _Mack: So what's the plan?_

 _Serena: You guys will be split into two groups, one will be in charge of pushing away attackers_

Narrator: Back to present time.

Mack: Most likely not, but keep a look out.

Narrator: The plants start approaching out of nowhere.

Kyle: Guys.

Mack: What is it Kyle, you seen him?

Kyle: No, but-

Mack: Then shut up until unless you found him.

Marduk: Woah woah woah what is this!

Narrator: Marduk is struggling to get out of the plant's mouth.

Mack: Hold on.

Narrator: Mack shot the plant's stem with his plasma pistol, Marduk managed to get out.

Mack: Everyone, run to that outpost, it's just outside the forest, but don't get caught.

Narrator: The three ran out of the jungle, they see a Gundalian outpost a half mile away, they took cover behind a log to evade detection.

Kyle: So what's the plan.

Mack: You two can handle weapons without getting into too much conflict right?

Kyle: I can.

Marduk: Same here.

Narrator: Mack gave Kyle and Marduk two of his hallucinogen pistols.

Marduk: Why hallucinogen?

Mack: It'll put them to sleep without their vitals going haywire. Gundalians have a system that can track their bodies. If one of us kills a Gundalian, this mission is over, understood?

Marduk: I'm not killing anyone here!

Kyle: That's what he's trying to tell you Marduk.

Mack: Just be quiet when you get closer, I'll cover you.

Narrator: Mack gets his Dart Rifle out.

Mack: Move out.

Narrator: Marduk and Kyle reaches the gate, they are behind cover.

Mack: Don't move, I got the scout on the middle tower.

Narrator: Mack shot the scout, the scout is sound asleep.

Mack: Two guards at the gate, no one is near them, knock them out and drag their bodies into the bushes.

Narrator: Kyle and Marduk did as what Mack said, the guards are sound asleep.

Mack: Alright, I know you are gonna regret this, but use the scanners on their uniforms.

Kyle(Whispering): You are kidding.

Mack: Nefare would've said the same thing,

Narrator: Kyle and Marduk scanned the uniforms with the cloak import device Mack gave them.

Marduk(Whispering): So now what.

Mack: You got a half hour to get them out, i'm sending you the coordnates, now press the button on the cloak import, when it's green, you are able to disguise yourself as what you scanned. The select the "Trader" option.

Narrator: Marduk and Kyle are now disguised as high rank Gundalian traders.

Mack: Now go.

Narrator: Marduk and Kyle walked into the Gundalian outpost.

Gundalian Guard: State your business!

Kyle: We need to Export the captured brawlers to Gaia.

Gundalian Guard: How many.

Kyle: All of them, Gaia is having some issues and Barodius doesn't have time for this.

Gundalian Guard: Okay, let's test you first, what is the current holder of Shadernoid.

Kyle: Pritchard Tavirez Westley sir.

Gundalian Guard: Alright, move along, get their shipment.

Narrator: At the prison area. The brainwashed brawlers were put on a hovering cargo cart. Pritchard was just pushing the cart toward Kyle.

Mack(On earpiece low volume): This trader met with Pritchard.

Kyle: Hello General Pritchard.

Pritchard: Excuse me, you got my rank wrong.

Kyle: Forgive me sir.

Pritchard: Don't worry, the others got it wrong at least 4 times, I don't have a rank.

Kyle: Sir, you replace General Nefare though.

Pritchard: Well, I'm a sleeper agent of the Gaians, what did you expect?

Kyle: Can we have the shipment sir?

Pritchard: Yes, infact we were just getting ready to deliver, I guess you can do the work for me. You get a bonus.

Kyle: Thank you sir.

Pritchard: Do you mind if I talk to your other man in private?

Marduk: I have a secret meeting with Barodius that I must attend, I'm on a tight schedule.

Pritchard: Move along then, double time, I don't want him to kill you.

Narrator: Kyle and Marduk went out with the Brainwashed brawlers.

Pritchard: Sound the alarms, Barodius does not have any meetings with traders.

Narrator: The alarms went off. Meanwhile, a quarter mile from the outpost.

Kyle: What's going on!

Mack: Drop the cloak, we are caught. Leonidas, open a portal to the palace.

Narrator: Leonidas opened a portal to Neathia Palace, Mack went in, the portal somehow collapsed and took the rest with it. They soon end up at Gundalia with Mack aiming the rifle at the portal, the portal soon closed and Mack lowered his rifle.

Marduk: Woah, watch where you are pointing.

Mack: One can't be too careful, besides, you'll be asleep if i shot you. It's just a sleep dart.

Serena(Noticing the cart): Very impressive. You managed to bring at least 126.

Narrator: Mack set the cart mind mode to normal, freeing the brawlers of the brainwash effect, he then unlocked the cart freeing the brawlers.

Kid 1: Thank you we thought we were gone forever.

Kid 2: You guys saved us.

Kid 3: Thank you Mack, Kyle, and Marduk.

Kyle: Excuse me, did you just call him Mack?

Kyle: Yeah, I know him from Gaia.

Mack: Okay! If you are from Earth go to my left, if you are from Gaia, go to my right!

Narrator: All 126 brawlers went to Mack's right.

Mack: Oh dear, this has gone far enough.

Serena: So what are we supposed to do with them?

Marduk: I say we get them to help the Tavirez group in Gaia.

Serena: That's not a bad idea.

Kid 1: I miss Brice.

Kyle: Brice Westley?

Kid 1: Yes.

Kyle: What's your name?

Kid 1: I'm Gavin.

Kyle: Maybe you could stay with us, help fight the Gundalians, it's probably more dangerous in Gaia right now and Brice would want you safe.

Mack: He's right, there's a lot of rioting going on at Gaia.

Gavin: So how am I supposed to fight against the Gundalians if I don't have a good enough Bakugan?

Kyle: You know, I'll teach you. You still have your Bakugan, am I correct?

Gavin: Yes. His name is Neo Leonidas

Marduk: A third one?

Gavin: What do you mean?

Mack: Gavin, Leonidasnoids are the strongest type of Bakugan. What is the power level on your Bakugan?

Gavin: 1000 Gs

Kyle: Do you really think that's weak? You are on my level.

Narrator: Kyle and Gavin went outside the palace to brawl.

Gavin: Are you sure about this?

Kyle: This is a test brawl for now, I need to know what you need improvement on.

Gavin and Kyle: Field open!

End: Chapter 8


	9. One for the Team

Author's Note: Now incase you are wondering, yes I did start a new Fanfiction. If you are familiar with Undertale, you may be familiar with some of the characters in the other Fanfiction I'm making. Now for Season 5 of the Bakugan: Leonidas Continuation series, season 5 is going to take place throughout the setting of all 4 seasons here, except it's going to be taking place in Gaia, until then, you will not know much about Zachary, Brice, and Ferdinand until we are done with Season and moving to season 5.

Side Note: Here's the lay-out.

Bakugan: Battle Brawlers(Complete)  
Bakugan: New Vestoria(Complete)  
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders(In progress)[You are here]  
Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge(Not started)  
Bakugan: Gaian Assault(Not started)

Narrator: Anyways, let's start where we left off.

Kyle: Bakugan brawl! Ancient Leonidas stand!(1000 Gs)

Gavin: Bakugan brawl! Neo Leonidas stand!(1000 Gs)

Kyle: Ability activate! Ancient disruptor!(+700)

Gavin: Ability activate! Hummer Dharak!(+700)

Narrator: Neo Leonidas managed to land a hit on Ancient Leonidas, Leo was knocked to the ground.

Leonidas: This is something!

Kyle: Ability activate! Omega Eraser!(+400)

Gavin: Double Ability Activate! Barrier Piercer(+500) Plus EM burst!(No more abilities can be used)

Narrator: Welp, you know how that went.

Bakupod: Kyle's life force zero.

Mack: Hmm, better luck next time Kyle.

Kyle: Hey Gavin, would you like to join the Brawlers as soon as we are done with Neathia?

Gavin: Sure.

Mack: Should we mention his father Kyle?

Gavin: I already know who he is, he's a facist dictator who is looking to attack others for no reason. Infact, even worse, he's forming alliances with guys who attacked them. When people start talking about the enviroment, bad people being good, the worse being better, and even seperating one kind of people from another, although it doesn't raise a red flag on the first topic, it should raise it on the others.

Marduk: And yet, it doesn't.

Gavin: Gaia isn't completely like Earth, the planet orbits around a red dwarf in the Milky Way galaxy, the Gaian country is really a ring of cities where the atmosphere is safe. And we are terraforming the place by building a structure that can be used for energy on the hot side, and whatever is left in the solar panel energy can be used to warm up the cold side of the planet, and by the way, the water there is actually safer than the water at earth.

Dan: You know, I'd like to taste that water sometime.

Gavin: Okay, you need a Gaian Visa to just get there then.

Dan: What! How can I get a Visa if I can't get there?!

Gavin: You go to one of the satalite stations there, but before you go there, you have to have another identity.

Kyle: Excuse me, what?

Gavin: The Gaians would really send you back, you are not allowed to go there due to some "tensions."

Shun: Does this mean you are going back to Gaia.

Gavin: After what Eric did to Pritchard. Not if I'm being a law abider there, no.

Narrator: Meanwhile at Gaia.

Inspection officer: Next!

Ferdinand: Ferdinand Tavirez, nephew of President Eric Westley.

Officer: Your Visa is valid, next!

Brice: Brice Westley, half son of Eric Westley.

Officer: Your Visa is valid, next!

Zachary: Zachary W. Tavirez, son of E. Westley.

Officer: Your Visa is valid, but you are under arrest.

Zachary: Excuse me, Double Jeopardy is unconstitutional here. Check my arrest files and see if what I'm under arrest for is the same as the files.

Officer: Strange, this was treason on the same date, you already had a trial. Alright, sorry about that sir.

Zachary: It's k, just try not to get smacked by the next person.

Ferdinand: Zachary...

Officer: No, he has a point, there are some rebels in Gaia at this moment.

Narrator: Later on, at the Gaian Tavirez Jr. Residence.

Zachary: So what are we going to do here?

Ferdinand: I suggest we go to Bakugan Interspace, catch up with the other Brawlers, Bakugan here in Gaia seem to go as high as 1700 Gs.

Brice: Should we do fusing as well if we have to.

Ferdinand: Not in Bakugan Interspace, please. You already got us kicked out for 3 days with Sabredrac.

Brice: Alright.

Narrator: Later, at Gaia Bakugan Interspace.

Brice: They really improved this place, I'm surprised.

Zachary: I agree.

Ferdinand: Hmm, I wonder if they have coffee here.

Brice: Excuse me, we go into a big Virtual Reality world and the first thing you can think about is a cup of coffee?

Ferdinand: is there a problem with that?

Brice: No, just don't go driving like Pritchard did.

Random brawler: So, how's the three newbies here.

Zachary: Oh, just the kind of competition we need here, unless you are chicken. We can't really 1v1.

Random brawler: Oh it's on.

Narrator: At the Arena.

Announcer: The field is open!

Zachary and his challenger: Bakugan Brawl!

Zachary: Neo Archonoid stand!(1000 Gs)

Challenger: Midnight Barutonoir stand!(1700 Gs)

Zachary: Think fast! Ability activate! Tri Reversal!

Bakupod: Neo Archonoid's Power Level at 1700 Gs. Midnight Barutonoir's power level at 1000 Gs

Challenger: Ability activate! Midnight Disruptor!(+700 Gs)

Zachary: Ability activate! Tri Blaster Omega!(+1200 Gs)

Tri Blaster Omega information: Multiplies Bakugan's power level by 1.5

Narrator: Barutonoir went into it's ball form, Archonoid went into his ball form right after, Zachary has won this battle. Someone slowly claps his hands at the spactator's area.

Pritchard: Well done brother.

Zachary: Do I look like I'm in the mood?

Pritchard: I was intertained very well. You know you aren't immune to the rules here though right?

Zachary: Yes I do.

Narrator: Zachary left the arena.

Pritchard(Contacting Barodius): Seems like three of them went here, now is a good time to strike Leonidas.

Barodius: I'll deal with him, you worry about the Brawlers at Gaia.

Pritchard: If you wanna deal with him, he's already coming after you, I heard it from Zachary. Besides, one of your "brainwashed" who was "liberated" by the Neathians has a Project Origins Bakugan and this one has beaten Kyle once, I suggest we worry about one front before going on to the next. Babylon always falls.

Barodius: I said I'll deal with it, he has a surprise waiting for him.

Pritchard: Which surprise?

Barodius: I need you to stay at Gaia and steal the Abyss Orb, then I need you to ship it to Earth, how long would that take?

Pritchard: Not too long, but it's going to take a while before the Gaians notice it, Earth is always the last place they look.

Barodius: Estimated.

Pritchard: 2 years, but trust me, they don't fall toward what they would consider this as "rumors."

Barodius: You found a loophole?

Pritchard: Yes.

Barodius: Good, steal the orb and deliver the orb to Gaia.

Pritchard: Yes emporer.

Narrator: At the Gundalian Base at Neathia.

Guard: Sir, Kyle has challenged you to a Brawl while Marduk challenged Pritchard, they aren't brawling until we bring Pritchard, it's in your best interest so I suggest it.

Barodius: And risk losing him?

Guard: Pritchard was brainwashed by Gaians, you aren't able to discard him.

Barodius: Alright, signal Pritchard to come here.

Guard: On it. Woah what the.

Pritchard: So you did need my help after all?

Barodius: Yes I do.

Pritchard: Should I suggest using Colossus Dharaknoid and Colossus Shadernoid.

Barodius: Nefare never told me of this.

Pritchard: Well, now you know.

Barodius: Let them in.

Narrator: Kyle and Marduk enters the room.

Barodius: So Kyle, the one responsible for the attack on Outpost Alpha and the user of the legendary Leonidas, and Marduk, the one who never gived up, even after Vladitor's death.

Narrator: Flashback.

 _Marduk: That attack is heading straight for Leo!_

 _Vladitor: Marduk I'm sorry!_

 _Marduk: Vladitor, what are you doing!?_

 _Vladitor: Paying my dues._

 _Narrator: Vladitor got struck by the attack._

 _Leonidas: Vladitor!_

 _Vladitor: I told you, I wouldn't let you down._

Marduk: I never learned

Pritchard: You know, Barodius, I'll take these ones myself leave me be.

Barodius: I'll watch then.

Pritchard: Alright then.

Narrator: Back at Neathia Palace

Fabia: Hey, where's Kyle and Marduk?

Marucho: They went to the Gundalian Base just 200 miles west from the Palace here.

Fabia: Your kidding, that's suicide.

Dan: Relax, they got this.

Drago: Dan, just because they beat us in a battle before doesn't mean they are strong enough.

Fabia: So how do you know where he is?

Marucho: I put a tracker on Kyle's Gaunlet, so if he were to go somewhere we would know.

Shun: That's pretty far for the amount of time we were at this palace.

Gavin: They don't have to walk there, they have Leonidas.

Fabia: Excuse me, he just used a portal to get here not too long ago, how can he open one up there that quickly?

Gavin: I have no idea how to explain it besides Leonidas mastering such a trait.

Shun: The better question is, how do you know about all this stuff? And an even better question, how do you have a Leonidas counterpart who doesn't speak?

Narrator: At Gundalian base. the score so far is Pritchard 20% and Kyle 20%

Pritchard: You already got the memo, so let's end this.

Narrator: Pritchard engages his wristblade, what was supposed be a simple dagger turned into an energy blade.

Kyle: You forgot about something, I still have my gaunlet.

Narrator: Kyle equips the gaunlet he had back in new vestroia which was modified by Pritchard himself to fit with on the Neathian uniform he's wearing.

Narrator: Flashback.

 _Pritchard: Hey Kyle, here's a lil gift from Marucho and I._

 _Marucho: Hey I wasn't the one who modified it._

 _Pritchard: Well, you did give me the idea though._

 _Kyle: This is your gaunlet from back at New Vestroia, why are you giving it to me?_

 _Pritchard: I wanted to thank you for the help back there._

 _Kyle: Your welcome._

Narrator: Back in present, a tear went down Pritchard's face as if he remembered this Gaunlet.

Barodius: What are you waiting for Pritchard! Get at him!

Pritchard: Ability activate, Faultline slide!

Narrator: An earthquake happened at the location they are at, the base started to collapse.

Kyle: Leo!

Leonidas: On it!

Narrator: Leonidas flew out with Kyle. Meanwhile at Neathia Palace.

Shun: So what you're saying is, your Bakugan is a clone?

Gavin: Yes.

Dan: Woah, did you guys feel that?!

Shun: Feel what?

Fabia: I think Dan's talking about an earthquake.

Marucho: And the Gundalian base they are at is the epicenter!

Everyone besides Marucho: WHAT!?

Marucho: It's okay, they are getting out of the range there, they seem to be moving pretty fast.

Dan: How fast?

Marucho: From now, they'll be here in 2 minutes.

Shun: That's pretty fast for a non-Ventus Bakugan.

Gavin: Are you sure Leonidas isn't a Ventus bakugan, I mean, it's kinda like saying Drago isn't a Haos Bakugan.

Marucho: What Gavin is saying is both Drago and Leonidas contain all six attributes, to make it even stranger, Leonidas beat Drago to it.

Dan: How would that be possible?

Marucho: That is a good question, we still don't know the full story of Leonidas's test for his first evolution.

Marduk: We're back.

Kyle: We managed to get here without any trouble.

Shun: That fast huh?

Marduk: Woops.

Narrator: At a private room in the Neathian Palace.

Fabia: What were you two thinking!?

Marduk: Well, I wasn't there I just going for a walk.

Shun: The gaunlet had a camera Marduk, we know you were there too, stop lying.

Kyle: We had to do something. We couldn't just leave them there.

Shun: What made you want to do this?

Kyle: We found information of the Gundalians stealing the Abyss Orb and using Pritchard as a puppet to complete that task.

Shun: So considering what happened back there, do you think he's still alive.

Kyle: Sadly, I doubt it, he did snap and save us at the last second, but i did see him standing there just before everything collapsed on him, the thing we got to worry about is Shadernoid and that Abyss Orb.

Narrator: At the Gundalian Base.

Barodius: Useless piece of carbon scrap!

Shadernoid: I agree.

Barodius: So you went into your ball form, I thought you'd get crushed.

Shadernoid: Not at all.

Barodius: So, what am I supposed to do with you?

Dharak: Use me instead.

Shadernoid: Me and Dharak usually don't get along very well, honestly, I just want to kill him myself, but we share the same goal.

Barodius: Pity for Pritchard, he died in the most embarrassing way.

Shadernoid: I agree.

?: How desperate are you now?

Barodius: Nefare?!

Shadernoid: Partner?

Nefare: Pity for you, the Gaians had other plans huh?

Barodius: I threw you off a cliff!

Nefare: You did, luckily for you, we have other plans.

Barodius: What is it?

Nefare: You want to get past that third shield, am I correct?

Barodius: Yes, why?

Nefare: You know when that Orb zapped Leonidas right?

Barodius: That makes perfect sense, Leonidas wan't being attacked, he was being granted entry, by changing his DNA.

Nefare: Both Leonidas's DNA and Vestroian Bakugan DNA may seem the same even when putting them on a 2d image on top of eachother, but his DNA was made from atoms from a different universe, something beyond anyone's understanding.

Barodius: What are you trying to say?

Nefare: Leonidas isn't any normal being, he's an anomoly. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. Just like Shadernoid. However, what I do have interest in is maybe testing it on Shadernoid, use Genesis Dragonoid's DNA to mutate Shadernoid, and if successful, Dharaknoid may be the next.

Barodius: To slip in and overtake them.

Nefare: I will require compensation however.

Barodius: Anything.

Nefare: You will grant me a higher rank than last time, maybe one where only trusted people get.

Barodius: And what if I don't.

Nefare: Trust me, I would have just finished you off while you weren't looking if I wanted to kill you.

Barodius: Okay then. You do need a ship however. What would you like?

Nefare: Something small, fast, and operatable.

Barodius: You sure aren't the royalty type, are you?

Nefare: That's not why, I just need something really hard to hit. Maybe a Gaian-F976. those things are modified to deploy Bakugan, those were also the kind of ships the "Black Flag", the "Magellan" and the "UFO" were classified as.

Barodius: UFO?

Nefare: Gaians are also Humans from Earth. They used that name as a pun.

Barodius: We have one of those ships, we managed to repair it and it's modified to use our fuel, why that ship specifically though?

Nefare: The same reason we repaired it, it's the ship that had us lose the Gaian war.

Narrator: At Neathian Palace. Zachary switched on to the Neathian channel, his face is projected on the screen.

Zachary: So you guys called me earlier, what's going on.

Kyle: We need to talk at Neathia, this is important.

Zachary: Alright, I'm coming.

Narrator: 5 minutes later.

Zachary: What's going on.

Kyle: It's your brother Zachary.

Zachary: He came back? The Gaians did lose their grip on him from what I heard.

Kyle: Actually no.

Narrator: Zachary's expression dropped to a negative tone as he already knows what happened.

Shun: I went to the site where he was, I managed to get to him, there was no bruising, but his neck was severed, I tried everything I could to see if there was hope of getting him to stay alive, but, he didn't make it.

Zachary: Is Barodius dead?

Fabia: No, he's still alive.

Zachary: THEN WHY DID YOU LET HIM LIVE AFTER WHAT THAT MONARCH DID TO HIM!

Kyle: I don't know.

Zachary: If you don't know, MAYBE THIS WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER!

Narrator: Zachary lashed out at Kyle nearly tackling him and possibly beating him up, Shun tackled him to the floor and pushed on him by the neck, it appeared that he used a choking tactic on him. Zachary was unconcious.

Fabia: What did you do?!

Shun: I had to knock him out, I had no other choice.

Fabia: So now what?

Shun: We have to chain him to some kind of table or bed, maybe those jail cells might come in handy.

Narrator: In the interest of time.

Zachary: LET ME GO!

Marduk: Not until you calm down Zachary.

Zachary: KYLE LET THAT MONARCH LIVE, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!

Marduk: Look, Kyle thought Barodius was dead back there, you can't blame him.

Zachary: OBVIOUSLY A LIE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE CLOSEST GUY TO HIM!

Marduk: You forgotten though, I used to be his enemy.

Narrator: 15 minutes later, Marduk came to the room that everyone was meeting at.

Dan: I'm surprised you met face to face with that guy, he sure looked like he's about to kill someone.

Marduk: He's not that scary locked up in there.

Kyle: Alright, what's the plan?

Fabia: We already discussed it with everyone else, we need you, Marduk and Gavin to keep a lookout for Shadernoid. By now, they have figured how Leonidas was given entry. If you see him you have to contact eachother, understood?

Marduk as chapter concluder: Next time on Bakugan: Leonidas's continuation. The Gundalians has uncovered and repaired a Gaian ship responsible for their loss of the Gaian war. Nefare has been doing tests on Shadernoid to give him Genesis Dragonoid's DNA and possibly the entry through the third shield, however, that's not where the element of surprise was, it's what happens next, see you next time on "Air Superiority".


	10. Nefare's Finale

Narrator: At Neathian Jail.

Narrator: Zachary was singing a song to pass the time.

Brice: Hey Zachary you calm yet?

Narrator: Zachary was still singing.

Brice: Zack...

Narrator: No response

Brice: Zack!...

Narrator: Zachary noticed, but still ignored.

Narrator: Brice opened his cell and slapped Zachary hoping he's not doing this again.

Zachary: What?

Brice: You seem calm enough, we need you to help with Nefare, his Bakugan somehow managed to break through the 3rd shield.

Zachary: What!? I thought he was gone!

Narrator: 2 hours earlier. At Gundalia.

Kyle: Alright, we're in.

Serena: We need you to recover some battle gear capable of being used as vehicles by Bakugan.

Marduk: Why are we here anyways?

Serena: Well, if you ask me, that's your fault, if you didn't want to go there, you shouldn't of made that impression with the Gundalian Base back here.

Kyle: Which ones do you need us to get?

Serena: These are prototypes so far but they could help us greatly, there's two that we need you to recover, two Raytheus, Pyrus and Darkus.

Kyle: So Marduk is going to be given a Bakugan for this, what do I get?

Serena: You'll see, Ferdinand is sending two people to aid you, both will be from Vestal.

Kyle: Alright.

Narrator: Not long later, their back-up arrives.

Marduk: So wht are you guys?

Vandra: I'm Vandra, former Vexos until their corruption regime began, I heard you used my Bakutrap, am I correct.

Marduk: Lacobrava I'm assuming?

Vandra: Yes, and the other Bakutap belonged to Pritchard, I think Tarantulax.

Kyle: I used that when I was pretending to entertain the people back at Alpha city.

Vandra: Well, that was one heck of an entertainment right there. You probably know the other guy though.

Keith: So, you guys still at it huh?

Helios: Honestly, I just came here to fight Leonidas.

Leonidas: You think I'm weak Helios, come at me.

Kyle and Keith: Enough!

Magmogre: Helios, keep in mind, I owe Leo a fight, not you, after all, I did beat you back at Vestal.

Vandra: So what's our options.

Marduk: Kyle and Vandra will find the Mobile Assault Vehicles, but before we do so, they have to wait for me and Keith's signal, once we brawl, Kyle and Vandra will be able to sneak in and out safely.

Narrator: Everyone stuck with the plan, Helios and Nitroflare became the center of attention while Kyle and Vandra snuck in, got the mobile assault vehicles and made it back to Neathia Palace, Marduk also used Nitroflare to get him and Keith back to Neathia Palace. 1 hour left until the event.

Serena: They're back.

Shun: Hey, who's he?

Kyle: This is Vandra from Vestal.

Vandra: Hey, sorry about the delay.

Dan: Hey Marduk, we got a surprise for you.

Drago: You will like it, trust me.

Marduk: Alright.

Narrator: Marduk went with Dan to a different room.

Dan: So you remember when you said you hated Bakugan, but it turned out you like them right?

Marduk: Yes, I regreted those moments.

Drago: I know you didn't do this on purpose, you did this under pressure of Masquerade, am I correct?

Marduk: Yes,

Dan: I was wondering why eventhough you were the worst of the three, you were just a minor person there.

Drago: We wanted to bring someone back, with the help of the Abyss.

Marduk: Vladitor?

Vladitor: I'm glad to meet you again partner.

Nitroflare: Come on man, does this mean I get ditched or somethin?

Drago: Heh, we'll find someone for you, I think Ferdinand has came back, maybe he can use you.

Narrator: Soon at the regroup area. 30 minutes until the event.

Ferdinand: So Kyle, I need you to have Dragonidas back, I can use Nitroflare, I was originally a Ventus Brawler after all.

Shun: Really?

Ferdinand: Yes, infact I used to be a Number One brawler until Zachary beat me to it.

Dan: So who was Zachary like?

Ferdinand: You.

Dan: What!? You're kidding man!

Ferdinand: Pyrus Brawler until now, brown hair, really childish. Sometimes would have a beef with someone.

Fabia: Well, Zachary just had a beef with Kyle a while ago, nearly turned out messy.

Brice: Where is he?

Fabia: Waiting for you at the cells.

Brice: Alright, I'm going there.

Narrator: Sounds are heard outside. It kinda sounded like Brawling.

Brice: We gotta check it out.

Shun: You stay and go after Zachary, you need to convince him that he's part of the team.

Narrator: The brawlers got outside to see multiple attackers coming at them.

Paricipants: Bakugan Brawl!

Shun: Hawktor stand!(900)

Marucho: Akwimos stand!(900)

Fabia: Aranaut stand!(900)

Jake: Coredem stand!(900)

Dan: Drago stand!(1000)

Ferdinand: Nitroflare stand!(1000)

Vandra: Cinder Magmogre stand!(1000)

Marduk: Mastersword Vladitor stand!(1000)

Keith: Omega Helios stand!(1000)

Kyle: Cyberstrike Dragonidas(1000) and Ancient Leonidas stand!(1000)

Bakupod: Total Power level 10600 Gs.

Dan: Hey Kyle, are these your guys?

Kyle: Yes.

Marduk: Careful, Tay, Konnor, and Chusei are tough opponents.

Kyle: Consecutive ability activate, Dual Eraser!(+700 Gs each)

Narrator: Kyle's bakugan took down at least 60.

Marduk: Ability activate! Dual Blade Destroyer!(+700 Gs)4

Narrator: Marduk took down 30.

Vandra: Ability activate! Eruptor Blast MK2!(+800)

Narrator: Vandra took down 40.

Keith: Ability Activate! Omega Erasor MK2!(+800)

Narrator: Keith took down 25.

Ferdinand: Ability activate! Nitrogen Blaster!(+600)

Narrator: Soon Kyle and the other managed to defeat the incoming threat.

Dan: That was close!

Narrator: A ship flew over the area, it looked just like the "Black Flag" Pritchard used. Serena afterwards came in contact with the brawlers.

Serena: Guys, that's not Pritchard!

Everyone: What!

Narrator: A Bakugan went through the shield in his ball form then got out of it. It somewhat looked like a white Bakugan with Pyrus color detailing, it also looked just like Leonidas with the four sets of wings, but this time, it didn't have the talons on him. He caused a shockwave that returned all Bakugan into their ball forms except for the two Leonidas twins.

Jake: Aw man, this isn't good.

Drago: What kind of shockwave was that!?

Dan: I don't know, but this one must be really strong.

Bakupod: Mutant Shadernoid's power level at 6000 Gs.

Vandra: That's too powerful.

Marucho: We got to think of something.

Marduk: Do what you did last time and see if Leonidas could use the other Bakugan's Powers.

Drago: All of us are trying, it's no use, Leonidas no longer has the Doom Dimension genome. The only way this would work if we have all the Leonidasnoid Bakugan here.

Zachary: I'm coming.

Brice: Me too!

Fabia: Perfect timing, we need your Bakugan to syphon with Leonidas's powers, see if we can fuse them.

Brice: Let's go then.

Helios: Strange, how am I feeling this as well.

Narrator: Leonidas and Dragonidas went into their ball forms, soon all the Leonidasnoid Bakugan started glowing.

Kyle: Ready.

Kyle, Keith, Brice, Zachary, and Ferdinand: Bakugan Brawl!

Narrator: All the Bakugan soon clashed into eachother creating a huge flash, soon, one Bakugan falls into Kyle's hand.

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl!

Narrator: Kyle threw the Bakugan at Shadernoid, Shadernoid fell back as the power was immense.

Kyle: Genesis Leonidas stand!

Narrator: Leonidas is shown as a darker version of a Darkus Bakugan with what appears to be multiple purple branches coming out of his core crystal similar to what Infinity Dragonoid had, he also had two completely metallic wings and four sets of five uranium tipped Talons. His build is more brute. And his eyes were whited out similar to how Vexos Dragonoid was, but Leonidas was in control. This was almost if this looked like his final evolution coming in Mechtanium Surge.

Kyle: Ability activate! Dextra Abyss!(+4000)

Nefare(on speaker): Ability activate!

Dan: What!

Shun: For crying out loud, this guy is like a cockroach.

Nefare: Silent Eraser!(4000)

Narrator: A shockwave emitted from the attacks, it nearly disabled the third shield. Nefare had to eject and get on Shadernoid's shoulder.

Kyle: Ability activate! Mechtogan Deployer!

Narrator: A Mechtogan deployed from a portal coming from the sky. It looked like a version of Romulus but it had a heavy brute build and it also had some kind of black energy shielding.

?: So you found the card?

Kyle: Yes. Who are you.

?: My name isn't important right now, first we need to take this one down.

Nefare: No you don't!

Nefare's Bakupod: Readying Shadernoid Colossus.

Nefare: Battle Gear boost! Ability activate! Final Move!

Narrator: Shadernoid Colossus charges it's attack, pieces of the ground starts to rise.

Dan: What's this!

Vandra: Marucho, calculate the power!

Marucho: If I'm not mistaken, this ability is Multiversal, a matter of fact, it could even destroy matter which also goes against the laws of physics.

Keith: So what we are dealing with is a battle gear that could wipe anything caught in it's blast from existance?

Narrator: The mechtogan started to rip pieces off the colossus.

Kyle: Well that's something.

?: I got this don't worry.

Narrator: Soon, a huge explosion occured, the Mechtogan easily absorbed it.

?: Now!

Kyle's Bakupod: Readying Plasma Sabre.

Kyle: Battle Gear Boost! Ability activate! Dextra Vaporizer!

Narrator: Shadernoid was vaporized, Nefare managed to get off before he was hit, he was soon teleported back to Gundalian Base. Soon, everyone got their Bakugan back after they defused. Meanwhile at Gundalia Base.

Barodius: You helped us weaken the shield, and you gave us a good resourse, but I am not happy with one thing Nefare.

Nefare: What is it Barodius.

Barodius: You managed to not only have Shadernoid killed, but vaporized, you know it can go one of two ways here.

Nefare: I know it would.

Narrator: Nefare got his energy sword equipped. So did Barodius.

Barodius: Let us be, I want to see how desperate this guy is for his life.

Nefare: Don't flatter yourself emporer, you should've just finished me there.

Barodius: When I want you dead, I want you dead with honor.

Nefare: Then come.

Barodius: Agreed

Narrator: Barodius came at Nefare with a kick at his foot, Nefare then quickly dodged. Nefare came at Barodius with the two plasma swords clashed against eachother.

Barodius: You dropped something by the way.

Narrator: Barodius shot Nefare 3 times in the chest. Then stabbed him in the same area.

Nefare: And you say I'd be treated with honor, what a pity, you couldn't even play it right, I wonder what happens when you are evenly matched with someone else.

Narrator: Barodius kicked Nefare from the energy sword, Nefare was out cold. He was certainly dead.

Barodius: Toss him where we usually toss people like him.

Guards: Yes sir!

Narrator: The Guards picked up Nefare and sent him to a place where his body will no longer be seen again.

Chusei: What about us Barodius?

Barodius: I need you to not screw up like he did.

Narrator: Chusei, Tay, and Konnor went out.

Tay: Unbelievable, Nefare was my brother and he wasted him like that.

Chusei: Calm down Tay, Nefare had to be taught a lesson.

Konnor: Besides, you don't want to end up like him.

Tay: Alright.

Narrator: Tay seperated the group and went to Ren.

Ren: Tay, what are you doing here, I thought you were helping Barodius.

Tay: I was, but I need you to consider something.

Ren: Anything.

Tay: Nefare has been betrayed by Barodius as a loyal soldier, if the same thing happens to you, it would be too late.

Ren: You can not be serious.

Tay: Give Chusei and Konnor my regards, I'm leaving so I can aid some of the Gaian Rebellion.

Ren: Wait, Gaian who?

Tay: Gaia has a dictator running for president, he's putting innocients in agonizer sessions and even considered mobilizing against Earth. What I can do is fight them and make sure they go into war with Gundalia, also something I'd like you to consider for leaving.

Ren: I did actually have thoughts about it because of Sid.

Tay: Well, when you are ready, give em a piece of their own medicine.

Narrator: Tay patted on Ren's back, then he teleported to Neathia.

End: Idk what chapter anymore.

End: Nefare(This time, seriously, I'm even changing the story title here)


End file.
